The Freedom Fighter Adventure
by Scott da Hedgehog
Summary: A SegaSonic/SatAM crossover story. Sonic meets up with....himself?
1. Default Chapter

The Freedom Fighter Adventure  
  
By Scott da Hedgehog  
  
Chronology of Scott da Hedgehog's stories:  
  
Tikal's Tale (a story of Tikal's past)  
  
When Amy met Sonic (how Sonic and Amy met)  
  
Amy and Sonic (SonAmy shipping story! ^_^)  
  
Dark Legion (a Knuckles story)  
  
A Little Force (Sonic/Star Wars crossover)  
  
The Freedom Fighter Adventure (SegaSonic/SatAM crossover)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a sunny afternoon as Sonic and Amy Rose sat on the steps outside of Tails' workshop and watched the ocean. They had had little time to relax lately: Amy had been lost on an island with a tribe of Echidnas; Knuckles had encountered a powerful new enemy named Dimitri; the entire planet of Mobius had barely survived its encounter with the Galactic Empire; and then there were recent events with Shadow and Rouge. Now, they finally had a chance to rest. Sonic was not a particularly romantic guy, but he did have his arm around Amy. With all that had happened recently, he had had precious little time to be with her. The two young Hedgehogs were enjoying each other's company.  
  
But suddenly, a strange light appeared behind them. As the two astonished Hedgehogs watched, the light grew into what appeared to be some sort of portal. It was unlike anything Sonic or Amy had ever seen!  
  
"What is it, Sonic?" asked a curious yet frightened Amy.  
  
"I have no idea!" Sonic was as wary of this strange light as Amy, but he tried not to show it!  
  
Suddenly, an opening appeared within the portal. Even more amazing, however, is what stepped out of the portal: It was Sonic!!! However, this other Sonic was shorter and did not have green eyes. Standing next to him was a female squirrel/chipmunk creature. She was getting some sort of readings off of a small pocket computer that she was carrying with her….  
  
"It worked!" She said. "We successfully crossed over into another zone!"  
  
"And I'd say we landed in just the right place." The other Sonic said "I certainly recognize that handsome devil!" He said as he pointed to Sonic.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic asked, bewildered. "Just who or what are you?"  
  
"And who's your ladyfriend there?" added Amy.  
  
"Heh! I suppose I could say the same thing about you guys!" The squirrel said.  
  
"I'm you, dude!" the other Sonic said.  
  
"Say what?!" Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah, dude! I'm you! We're from another zone!"  
  
"Another zone?!" Sonic and Amy both said this at almost the same moment.  
  
"An alternate reality, a parallel universe, whatever you want to call it." The squirrel said. "My name is Princess Sally Acorn and this, as I'm sure you know, is Sonic…. The Sonic from my world!"  
  
"Get out of town!" Sonic said. "For real?!"  
  
"Whoa!" said Amy. "A real princess? What are ya doing here?"  
  
"We came here because we need your help!" Sally said. "Robotnik has completely taken over our world!"  
  
Suddenly, Tails came running out of the workshop.  
  
"Sonic!" He shouted. "I've never seen anything like this! The readings are off the scale and…." Tails suddenly stopped short. "What the …?! Just what are you guys?!"  
  
"C'mon, little bro!" The other Sonic said. "You know me, don't cha?"  
  
"'Little bro?'" Tails looked at Sonic "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sonic tried to explain: "They say they're from some parallel universe! I mean, is there any way you can confirm this?"  
  
Tails examined the portal. His jaw dropped as he realized what it was.  
  
"Sonic! I think this is for real! I've thought that such a portal could exist in theory, and here it is! According to my calculations, they are exactly what they say they are!"  
  
"Whoa, little bro!" the other Sonic said. "You must be like, some kind of little genius in this world, huh?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, yeah! Whatever that's supposed to mean…." Tails said.  
  
"What do you think, Amy?" Sonic asked.  
  
The other Sonic laughed. "You're asking for advice from that little ditz Amy?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Amy said. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"You better watch what you say about my girlfriend!" Sonic added.  
  
"Your what?!" The other Sonic said. "You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"We're sorry!" Sally said. "No offense intended…. Right Sonic?" She elbowed the other Sonic in the ribs.  
  
"OOF! Yeah, right!" The other Sonic said "Just don't let our Amy know that you two are an item!"  
  
Sonic and Amy just looked at each other for a moment, confused. Well, when in Rome…  
  
"Anyway." Sonic said. "Let's get back to the business at hand! You say Robotnik has taken over your world?"  
  
"Yes!" Sally said. "He's smashed our hideout, Knothole Village. The few of us who got out have fled to Floating Island. We came up with the idea of traveling to another zone to seek help, and here we are!"  
  
"Well, you came to the right place!" Sonic said. "If your Robotnik is as big a pain-in-the-ass as ours, then I would very much like a chance to take him out!"  
  
"I like the way I think!" the other Sonic said with a wink.  
  
Sonic turned to Tails and Amy "What do ya think, guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Amy.  
  
"Let's do it!" added Tails.  
  
"I think ya got yourself three volunteers!" Sonic said. "It might be cool to help out a real live princess!"  
  
With that, Sonic took Amy by the hand and they leaped into the portal, followed by Tails….  
  
"Well, they're on their way." Sally said. "Say, that other version of you is kinda cute!"  
  
"Don't go there!" the other Sonic said. "You're mine! Besides, he's taken up with that tarot-reading chick!"  
  
Sally and the other Sonic leaped into the portal, on their way back home and the never-ending struggle against Robotnik….. 


	2. 2

The Freedom Fighter Adventure  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Inside of Rotor's makeshift workshop on Floating Island, a small group had gathered to await the return of Sonic and Sally. Besides Rotor himself, these included Sally's parents; Max and Alicia, her brother Elias, Geoffrey St. John, Hershey, Bunnie, Antoine, a green Knuckles, and Julie-Su.  
  
Geoffrey was in one of his moods. "I would like to again go on record and say that I think going to another zone and getting another version of Sonic to help us is a very bad idea!"  
  
Everybody else in the room simply rolled their eyes.  
  
King Max finally spoke up: "I'm going to trust my daughter's judgment on this one! And Sonic has proven himself to be our most valuable asset time and again!"  
  
"Valuable asset or not; Sonic is undisciplined, uncouth, a glory-seeker, and a ruffian!" Geoff said. "Do we really need TWO of them around here?"  
  
As Geoffrey continued to drone on, two kids were trying to peek in through the window. It was Tails and Amy; or rather the Tails and Amy from this world. These two kids idolized Sonic and were eagerly awaiting his return.  
  
"I can't see, Tails!" the other Amy said.  
  
"Shhh! Quiet or they'll hear us!" the other Tails said.  
  
"What's going on?" the other Amy asked.  
  
"Geoff's making an ass out of himself again. What else is new?" the other Tails said.  
  
"There you two are!"  
  
The other Tails and Amy looked around to see their babysitter, a teenage Mongoose named Mina. "And just what are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"We just wanna know what's going on!" the other Tails said.  
  
"Well" Mina took them each by the hand. "We're not official Freedom Fighters so it's not any of our business what's going on! Now, come along, you two! Sonic and Sally will be back soon!"  
  
Back in the workshop meanwhile, Rotor spoke up: "The portal's about to open!"  
  
The light appeared in the middle of the room and the portal opened up. The Sonic from their world stepped out along with Sally. What followed next really got everyone's attention! It was another Sonic who was taller and had green eyes along with… Tails and Amy?  
  
"Hey!" Sonic said. "Somebody order three more Freedom Fighters to go?"  
  
"We've made it back, everyone!" Sally said.  
  
Geoffrey was aghast! "THIS is the best you could come up with? Another Sonic, a fox boy, and a ditz?!"  
  
"And a cheerful 'Good Morning' to you to, Geoff!" the other Sonic said.  
  
"Why don't y'all chill out, Geoff!" Bunnie said. "Y'all got the manners of a carpetbagger!"  
  
Amy whispered to Sally: "Again they call me ditz! Is this other version of me really THAT bad?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid she is!" Sally whispered back. "Just leave this to me!"  
  
Sally spoke up: "Now, everyone! These two are not like the Tails and Amy we know! I assure you they are capable of taking care of themselves!"  
  
Tails looked over at Rotor's workbench. "Whoa! Is that the device you used to create the portal?"  
  
"Well… yes it is!" Rotor said. He was surprised that this other version of Tails would take an interest in such things. "Would you like to see it?"  
  
While Tails and Rotor got to know each other better, other introductions were going around.  
  
"Well, I see at least one familiar face!" Amy said as she saw Knuckles. "Well, sort of! What's with the Jolly Green Giant look?"  
  
"Two words: Chaos Siphon!" the green Knuckles said.  
  
"And who's your girlfriend here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Julie-Su!" she said. "Sounds like you don't know me from your world!"  
  
"Afraid not!" Amy said. "Our Knuckles… well, there's this bat girl that I think might have a thing for him…."  
  
Sonic meanwhile, was introduced to Bunnie.  
  
"And just who is the bunny babe here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Why, mah name's Bunnie Rabbot, sugah!" she said. "But ah'm afraid ah'm already spoken for!"  
  
"Oui! Oui! Indeed she iz!" the young Coyote known as Antoine said as he put his arm around her.  
  
Sonic suddenly felt someone grab him by the ear. It was Amy!  
  
"And you're spoken for, too!" she said, half jokingly. "And don't you forget it while we're here in this world, Sonic T. Hedgehog!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Sonic said with a grin. In a flash, he got out of Amy's grip, spun her around, and kissed her!  
  
Everyone was surprised! "You two really an item back in your world?" Hershey finally said.  
  
"Why does everyone around here think that's so weird?" Sonic said. "We must really be out of the loop around here!"  
  
"Now, now!" Sally finally said. "I think it's time for you to be introduced to my parents… I mean the King and Queen!"  
  
Amy and Tails bowed very cordially and gracefully before Max and Alicia. Sonic's bow was more awkward and less graceful!  
  
Alicia must have noticed this, for she said: "Now, there's no need for you to be so formal!"  
  
Max said, "We are glad that you have come here to help us!"  
  
"We're glad to be here to offer our help!" Sonic said. It may not have been the best response, but Sonic was hardly an eloquent speaker!  
  
"We'll do what we can to assist you." Tails said.  
  
"I'm sure you will all do your best in these trying times!" Max said. "Our situation is desperate! So many lives have been lost to Robotnik! I myself…" He indicated his wheelchair "I myself was paralyzed in battle with Swatbots!"  
  
Sally and Elias quietly embraced their Father. "Don't worry, Father! You may still walk again yet!" Sally said.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Amy could see that this family had been carrying many heavy burdens and responsibilities for years now; particularly the young Princess Sally. The three resolved at that moment to help them get rid of Robotnik no matter what!  
  
"Don't worry, your highness!" Sonic finally said. "We won't stop until the smear of your Robotnik is wiped off this planet!"  
  
"That's right!" said Amy.  
  
"Yeah!" added Tails.  
  
"I still like the way I think!" the other Sonic said.  
  
"Thank you my friends!" Max said. "But for now, let us provide you with some supper and shelter!"  
  
"C'mon Amy!" Sally said. "Your friends can stay with Sonic. I've got an extra room at my place for you."  
  
The thought of spending the night in a real palace with a real princess was very exciting for Amy!  
  
"Supper sounds like a good idea!" Sonic said. He turned to the other Sonic. "Say, do you have chili dogs in this world?"  
  
"Do we ever!" the other Sonic said. "Just follow me, me!"  
  
Amy and Sally chuckled as they watched their two Sonics leave. At least they had one thing in common!  
  
  
  
Next up: Sonic, Tails, and Amy start to adjust to their new surroundings. Amy and Sally start to become best friends (which flies right in the face of many other fanfics! :P). Unfortunately, their two Sonics don't get along (too much ego in one place! :P). All this and more in Chapter 3 of "Freedom Fighter Adventure!" Stay tuned….. 


	3. 3

The Freedom Fighter Adventure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
(I am terribly sorry for yet another lengthy delay between chapters. The truth is, whether you know it or not, I'm older than most Sonic fans. Age 30, in fact. The sad fact is that I often have very little time to work on my stories. I know that probably sounds like an excuse. But believe me, nobody hates these delays more than me! Anyway, on with Chapter 3!)  
  
  
  
Over the next few days; Sonic, Tails, and Amy began to adjust to their new surroundings. Well, this world's Sonic was a great (and cocky) hero and Robotnik was the bane of everyone's existence, but the similarities seemed to end there. The Sonic, Tails, and Amy from this world all knew at least some of their relatives; unlike the orphaned Sonic, Tails, and Amy who were visiting! Their Amy had a cousin who behaved like Robin Hood, for example! These and many other things were quite foreign to the trio, but they tried to learn their way around this other world as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Tails had rather quickly become friends with Rotor. He was soon spending almost all of his spare time at Rotor's little workshop. He had been surprised when he met the Tails from this world. This other Tails did not even know the first thing about quantum physics! Tails had quickly discovered that Rotor was the mechanical one in this world. The two became friends rather quickly. Tails was fascinated by the portal which had brought them here. He jotted down notes and measurements as Rotor described the workings of the portal to him. Tails hoped to build one of his own when he got back home and find out about other versions of himself in other worlds!  
  
About three days after Tails and the others had first arrived, Rotor said he wanted to show Tails something. He pulled back the cover which was over a nearby table to reveal a large, menacing robot. It was unlike any Badnik Tails had ever seen! It was a huge metallic gray monster with a single red window for an "eye!"  
  
"Holy Sister Mary! What is this thing?!" Tails asked.  
  
"This" said Rotor "Is a Swatbot! When we go into Robotropolis, you're going to see hundreds of these things, maybe thousands! And they'll home right in on an organic life form just like flies to shit! So they'll all be coming right at us! Look, I have some of the specs right here."  
  
Rotor showed Tails a series of drawings showing the workings of the Swatbot. Tails was astonished! This thing was more advanced than any Badnik the Robotnik back in his world had! The armor was very thick and the weapons systems looked formidable.  
  
"Do these things have any weaknesses?" Tails asked.  
  
"Not much!" Rotor said. "They're not very intelligent, but that's about their only weakness."  
  
Something made Tails feel uneasy as he looked at the Swatbot lying on the table. He had faced all manner of enemies from E-1000's to Egg-Robos to GUN Robots to Dark Legionnaires to Stormtrooopers to Tails Doll! But there was something about this thing; something in his gut that said that either he or Sonic or Amy would not survive their encounter with these metal monsters!  
  
Tails tried to change the subject. "Rotor? You say that your Sonic has an uncle that's been roboticized?"  
  
"Yes." Said Rotor. "It's hard for him to keep himself from going completely under Robotnik's control, but he serves as our spy in Robotropolis."  
  
Just then, Sonic and Sonic came running into Rotor's workshop. They skidded to a stop at exactly the same moment!  
  
"Another tie!" the other Sonic said. The two Sonics had been competing with each other at just about everything these past three days. So far, it was just a friendly rivalry. Hopefully, it wouldn't go beyond that.  
  
"Damn! Looks like we're never gonna settle who's the fastest!" Sonic said. He saw the Swatbot lying on the table. "Whoa! What's that?"  
  
"Dude! That's a Swatbot!" the other Sonic said. "They're way past dangerous! Buttnik's got thousands of these bad boys waiting for us in Robotropolis!"  
  
Sonic tapped on the armor plating. "Very impressive! I can't wait to meet up with a few dozen of these!" His trademark grin came across his face.  
  
Like always, Sonic didn't take this new menace very seriously; but as Tails glanced at the Swatbot again, he still felt like it was going to be the death of somebody!  
  
  
  
Amy could make friends with almost anybody; and once again that statement was proving to be true. She and Sally had quickly become inseparable. Sally liked Amy's optimism and cheerfulness; while Amy liked Sally's ability to remain calm in almost any situation. However, neither of them really suspected that they each had a secret desire to be more like the other one.  
  
The same evening that Rotor showed Tails the Swatbot, Amy and Sally were sitting out on the balcony outside of Sally's room. They saw their two Sonics race by below: still trying to settle who was faster!  
  
"Say Amy?" Sally asked "How long have you and your Sonic been together?"  
  
"Almost a year now." Amy said. "It was just before I turned 15. How about you and your Sonic?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say exactly when we starting going together." Sally said. "We've just sort of known each other since we were little."  
  
"Your Sonic seems nice." Amy said.  
  
"Him? He can be a real jackass sometimes!" Sally said. "Your Sonic seems like the nice one!"  
  
"No, my Sonic can be a real jackass too!" Amy said.  
  
Amy and Sally looked at each other for a moment. They both burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe instead of seeing who's the fastest, they could see who's the biggest jackass!" Sally laughed. "But really, my Sonic can be real sweet when he wants to be; and I'm sure yours can too."  
  
"Oh yes, he can." Amy sighed as she glanced down at her golden heart- shaped locket. "Sally? What's it like to be a princess?"  
  
Sally drew a deep breath. "For me, it's been rough! With all that happened in my childhood and having to lead the Knothole group by myself most of my life. I…I've never really had a chance to be just a normal teen like you, Amy."  
  
"Well, my life hasn't exactly been normal." Amy said. "But I know what you mean."  
  
Just then, the two Sonics came running in. Again, they skidded to a stop at exactly the same moment.  
  
"Another tie!" Sonic said. "We were trying to see who could get up here first!"  
  
"Well, I certainly like what's waiting for us here at the end of this run!" the other Sonic said.  
  
"You got that right!" Sonic said.  
  
The two Sonics took their sweethearts in their arms and kissed them.  
  
"Y'know" the other Sonic said. "I bet I'm a better kisser than you!"  
  
"HA! In your dreams!" Sonic said.  
  
"Uhhh, I hope this little competition of yours doesn't go beyond kissing." Sally said. "At least not until a little later tonight!" She added with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy also grinned slyly at her Sonic. "I'm surprised you boys have been able to last three whole days without our sweet lovin'!"  
  
Both Sonics were sweating bullets at this point! "Uhhh, Sonic?" the other Sonic said. "Five more laps around the island?"  
  
"You're on!" Sonic said.  
  
Amy and Sally laughed after their Sonics had raced out of the room.  
  
"Y'know, Amy? I think we're both lucky!" Sally said.  
  
"We certainly are!" Amy said.  
  
"I just hope they're both ready." Sally said. "Because tomorrow you're going to see first hand what we're up against. We're going to show you what's left of Knothole!"  
  
  
  
(Next up: The gang sees the remains of Knothole; the two Sonics start to rub each other the wrong way; and we find out whether or not Tails premonition was correct. All of this in chapter 4 – which I promise will take less than 23 days to finish. :P) 


	4. 4

The Freedom Fighter Adventure  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The next morning, a small group made their way through the Great Forest towards the ruins of what had once been Knothole Village. The two Sonics led the way, followed by Sally, Bunnie, Geoffrey, Hershey, Knuckles, Julie- Su, Tails, and Amy. Sally had wanted to take only a small party and did not really want her bodyguards Geoff and Hershey along, but her father had insisted. Sally feared that the larger the group, the harder it might be for them to get away quickly.  
  
Amy and Tails walked together. "Amy? Have you seen that other version of me yet?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Amy. "He's a cute little guy."  
  
"Yeah, he may be cute; but he sure is nothing like me." Tails said.  
  
"Ha! You should see that other me!" Amy said. "She's still a little kid! I mean, they call her Amy; but that can't really be me!"  
  
"I know what you mean." Tails said. "They're so different from us… or maybe we're so different from them. I actually think it's really interesting, especially how they're so much younger than what we are. Who knows how many other versions of us might be out there? All of them totally different!"  
  
"I suppose we should get to know the Amy and Tails from this world better." Amy said. "After all, they are us… sort of."  
  
"Hmmm, well… can I tell you a secret?" Tails asked.  
  
"Of course, Tails." Said Amy.  
  
"Well, I…uhhhh… you seen that Mongoose that babysits them?" Tails said. "I think I'd like to get to know her better."  
  
"Why, Tails!" Amy said. "Is that the sound of your hormones starting to kick in that I hear?"  
  
Tails said nothing. He just blushed a little.  
  
  
  
Sonic and Sonic walked at the front of the group. Sonic heard the other Sonic singing a tune: "Look out when he storms through! Sonic the Hedgehog! Don't doubt what he can do! Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little song some fans wrote about me!" The other Sonic said with a grin. "Hasn't anybody ever written a song about your exploits?"  
  
Sonic thought: "No they haven't." He had saved his world just as many times as this other Sonic has saved this one, but nobody had written a song about him! But Sonic wasn't gonna let this other Sonic show him up! Suddenly, he remembered a song he had heard on the radio back home that could fit him, so he quickly lied.  
  
"Sure, they've done a song about me! It goes like this: 'It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight…'"  
  
"Not as catchy as my song." The other Sonic said.  
  
"Ha! Shows how much you know!" Sonic said.  
  
Sally and Amy were overhearing the whole thing. "There they go again!" Amy sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sally. "About the only thing they can agree on is that neither of them likes Geoffrey!"  
  
"I stopped the Doomsday Project!"  
  
"I stopped the Eclipse Cannon!"  
  
Amy and Sally just rolled their eyes as they continued onward.  
  
  
  
After a while, they came to a burned out area of forest; a charred wasteland in all directions.  
  
"We're very close." Sally said.  
  
That was when everyone became aware of the smell.  
  
"God! What is that stench?" Sonic asked.  
  
But before anyone could answer. Sonic saw bones lying before him. Bones… and rotting flesh.  
  
"Holy shit!" He shouted.  
  
"These are the ones who died when Robotnik attacked Knothole." Sally said softly. "He didn't take them off to be roboticized, he just killed them and left their bodies rotting here as a warning to us." Sally was trying to stay composed, but she clearly appeared as if she were about to break down.  
  
"Dear God!" Sonic said as became aware of dozens of more bodies. This was even more than he could take.  
  
Amy saw the body of a purple female hedgehog who looked to be about her age. An image of terror was still frozen on her dead face. Amy cried uncontrollably.  
  
Tails vomited.  
  
"We're sorry you had to see this." Sally said. "But you had to know just what kind of man our Robotnik is."  
  
"He's even worse than our Robotnik!" Sonic said. "If that's possible!"  
  
"You can't bury these poor souls?" Amy asked, still transfixed on the body of the female hedgehog.  
  
"We've had volunteers try." Sally said. "But Robotnik keeps Swatbot patrols around the area. Many of the burial parties have ended up dead or roboticized themselves. That's why we can't stay long."  
  
The green Knuckles, who had been silent up until now, spoke up. "I think we have company right now! I can feel them!"  
  
"Me too, rad re—I mean green!" the other Sonic said.  
  
Before anyone else could react, about twenty Swatbots appeared seemingly out of nowhere!  
  
"Surrender and prepare for complete robotization."  
  
"I don't think so!" Sonic said. He spin dashed the nearest one, smashing it to pieces.  
  
"Just watch this, me!" the other Sonic said. He horizontally sliced through two Swatbots. "Two for one! Top that!"  
  
"Do you two have to compete even now?" Sally shouted to them.  
  
"Sally! Look out!" Amy leaped past Sally, her hammer appearing in her hand. Amy swung like a big league slugger, taking the head right off the Swatbot who had been behind Sally!  
  
"Whoa!" Sally said. "I owe you one! How do you do that thing with the hammer?"  
  
Geoffrey and Hershey rushed to Sally's side. "Princess! Get behind us!" Geoff said.  
  
"I'm not some fragile china doll, you two!" Sally said. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"King Maximillian's orders, your highness!" Geoffrey said. "We can't let anything happen to you!"  
  
  
  
Everyone else, meanwhile, had spread out in all directions to attack the Swatbots. Bunnie faced down a pair of them. "C'mon, you damn Yankee machines!" she said, just before introducing both of them to her metallic fist.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su stood with their backs to each other, bashing away at any Swatbot that dared to come near them.  
  
"This is a good workout; isn't it, honey?" Julie-Su said.  
  
No response from Knuckles.  
  
"Y'know, since that whole Chaos Siphon thing I barely get even a grunt out of you!" she said.  
  
Knuckles just smashed his spiked fist into the nearest Swatbot.  
  
The two Sonics were racing about looking for more targets. They both closed in on a lone Swatbot, the last Swatbot still standing, in fact.  
  
"I got him!" Sonic said  
  
"No you don't! He's mine!" the other Sonic said.  
  
In a rare display of intelligence, the Swatbot dodged and the two Sonics ran into each other!  
  
"You dipshit! You let him get away!" Sonic said.  
  
"Me? You're the one, pissbag!" the other Sonic said.  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Amy shouted. "God!"  
  
"Just be glad we got rid of those Swatbots!" Sally said. "Now let's get out of here before that one that BOTH of you blue egomaniacs let get away brings back more."  
  
Suddenly, Sonic realized somebody was missing. "Where's Tails?"  
  
Everyone looked around. Finally, Amy screamed.  
  
"He's over here! Oh my God! Come quick!"  
  
The others raced to where Amy was. What they saw shocked them. Tails was lying on the ground. The burn and stream of blood on his side and chest told the whole story; he had been hit by a laser blast from a Swatbot.  
  
Sonic leaned over his friend, listening for any sign of life.  
  
"Sonic?" Amy asked. "Is he…?"  
  
"He's alive." Sonic finally said. "But not for long if we don't get him back now!"  
  
Without another word, Sonic picked up Tails and raced back towards Floating Island with him.  
  
"Hang on buddy!" Sonic thought. "Just hang on!"  
  
  
  
Rather cruel of me to end the chapter at this point isn't it? ^_~ Next up: Tails starts to recover on Floating Island, where he finds himself being cared for by a certain mongoose. (You all saw that coming, didn't you? ^_~) Relations between Sonic and Sonic continue to get worse. It's up to Amy and Sally to patch things up between them. All this and more in chapter 5!  
  
Special announcement: I have another "top secret" project I've been working on at the same time as this chapter. Just keep your eyes open over the next few days. All I can say is it's about Sonic and Amy and it can best be described as a certain citrus fruit that starts with the letter "L" and ends with "emon." :P 


	5. 5

The Freedom Fighter Adventure  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
(Hello again! After taking an extended vacation from writing, I'm back with Chapter 5)  
  
  
  
A red light. That's what Tails was seeing. A glowing red light. It was the light from that Swatbot. Tails tries to use his tail whip move. The Swatbot doesn't even flinch. Now it's firing. Tails tries to avoid it, but it's too late. Now there is just intense pain, and Tails knows he's been hit. Then there is nothing but darkness.  
  
Now there is light. "Am I dead?" Tails thought as he started to again become aware of his surroundings. All at once he opened his eyes. He saw that he was in something akin to a hospital room. He also saw something else. Seated nearby was that mongoose girl. What was her name again, Tina?  
  
"Hey!" She said as she saw that Tails was awake. "Welcome back!"  
  
Tails started to move, but she stopped him.  
  
"Don't move around too much yet!" She said.  
  
Tails felt a sharp pain in his side and realized that it was from stitches. "How long have I been out?" He asked, still a bit groggy.  
  
"Almost a day." She said. "You lost a lot of blood. Everyone's been in and out of here all day. In fact, Sonic – I mean your Sonic – is waiting outside right now."  
  
"What are you doing here, Nina?" Tails asked.  
  
"My name's Mina, silly!" she giggled. "Princess Sally asked me to look after you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that she did." Tails thought. But Tails suddenly realized that he did not think it, he had said it out loud!  
  
"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Mina asked with a smile.  
  
"Well…. Uhhhh…. Just having a lovely nurse around." Tails said.  
  
"Well, aren't you a sweet talker." Mina said. "Hey, Sonic wanted to know as soon as you were awake. I'll get him for you."  
  
"Oh, okay." Tails said. He wanted to see Sonic, but right now he wanted to see Mina more. Tails could not understand why he would feel like that. He had really said little more than 'hello' to her since he had come to this world. But he felt some odd feeling around Mina that he had never felt before. Tails had never been around any girl his own age. The only girl he had ever had any real contact with was Amy, and she was more like a big sister. Tails wondered "So is this what a crush feels like?"  
  
  
  
"I tell you sire, it was a mistake to think those three could be of any help!" Geoffrey said as he provided his report to Max and Alicia. "The two Sonics simply trip each other up with their macho competitiveness, Amy is but a teenage airhead, and Tails has already been put out of action before we've even made any move against Robotropolis!"  
  
"That 'airhead,' as you called her, saved my life!" Sally said as she stepped into the room. "Father? Now that you've heard Geoff's report would you like to hear what really happened?"  
  
"St. John may have a point about Sonic…. And Sonic." Max said. "Their desire to outdo the other one could easily be a distraction."  
  
"I know." Sally said. "Both Sonics can be a real handful…" But a thought entered Sally's mind, she knew two people who could keep the Sonics in line. "Don't worry, Father. When we hit Robotropolis, both Sonics will be on the same page."  
  
"Hmph!" said Geoff.  
  
  
  
"How ya feeling, buddy?" Sonic asked as he sat down next to Tails' bed.  
  
"I'm fine Sonic." Tails responded. "Except for these stitches!"  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. You'll be back helping me kick ass and take names before you know it!" Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"I sure hope so." Said Tails.  
  
"So, what happened out there?" Sonic asked. "It usually takes something pretty big to bring you down!"  
  
"I know." Tails said. "These Swatbots are tough! My tail whip didn't even faze him! I saw that last one get by you and that other Sonic. I tried to head him off, but you see what happened!" Tails pointed to his stitches.  
  
"Damn! If that other me had just let me have that last Swatbot…." Sonic said.  
  
"That's not important." Tails said. He wanted to tell Sonic that BOTH Sonics were at fault, but now was not the time. "I need to find something to beat those Swatbots…." Sonic could almost see the wheels turning in Tails' head. "If I just had the Cyclone; or a…. Hmmm…. Sonic! Could you go find Rotor?"  
  
"Hey, buddy! You're not gonna be able to work on anything!" Sonic said. "At least not for a few days!"  
  
"I know!" said Tails. "But I can let him know what I have in mind!"  
  
"Alright, Tails." Said Sonic. "Just sit tight and I'll get him!"  
  
"Oh, and Sonic?" Tails asked. "On your way out, could you ask Mina to come back in here?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Make up some excuse!"  
  
"Okay, I understand." Sonic said. He grinned as he thought to himself "I understand perfectly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that's the plan." Sally said as she and Amy walked towards Sonic's hut. "We're going into Robotropolis itself. But we have to get these Sonics to cooperate first."  
  
"That's easier said than done." Amy said. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Sure." Sally said. "Whose little fingers are they wrapped around?"  
  
"Why, ours of course!" Amy said with a grin.  
  
"Exactly." Sally said. "They'll do what we say…. I hope. We'll just lay down the law with them!"  
  
But just then they heard a commotion in Sonic's hut.  
  
"What is that?!" Amy asked.  
  
They opened the door to find the their Sonics right in each others faces!  
  
"What is going on in here?!" Sally demanded.  
  
"It's your sweetheart's fault that Tails got shot!" Sonic said.  
  
"Bullshit!" the other Sonic said. "You're the one that let that Swatbot get away!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sally said. "You're just like a couple of preschoolers! What difference does it make which one of you has saved the day the most or has knocked off the most Swatbots or even who has the best girlfriend? You're BOTH still Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"Yes!" added Amy. "Stop blaming each other about Tails!"  
  
"We're going into Robotropolis soon!" Sally said. "And we can't have you two acting like this! Me and Amy are best friends. Why do you have to act like this? Now, if you two don't stop this foolishness…."  
  
"C'mon, Sally!" Amy said. "Let's leave these children here to their little petty squabble!"  
  
"You said it!" Sally said. As she left she looked around at the two Sonics. "Oh, and if you two boys don't start to get along; it's going to be veeery cold in the bedroom!"  
  
"And that goes for me too!" Amy said.  
  
The Sonics watched Amy and Sally leave.  
  
"Y'know, I guess they're right!" Sonic said. "This whole thing between us is kind of childish."  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" the other Sonic said. "Y'know, Sal sure is cute when she's mad!"  
  
"Not as cute as Amy!"  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"Yeah, says me!"  
  
  
  
"How was your supper Tails?" Mina asked as she picked up his tray.  
  
"Oh, it was good, Mina." Tails said. He saw that Mina was leaving. "Wait! Don't go yet." He said.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Mina asked.  
  
"I…. Uhhhhh….. I just want to talk to you." Tails said.  
  
"What about?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, just tell me a little about yourself." Tails said.  
  
"Oh, there's not that much to tell." Mina said. "I'm just a babysitter, not one of the Freedom Fighters."  
  
"Now there's got to be more to you than that." Tails said. "How did you meet Sonic and Sally?"  
  
"Well, my Mom was my only family, until she was roboticized." Mina sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tails said. "If you don't want to talk about that."  
  
"No, it's okay." Mina said. "I was going to try to save her, but Sonic stopped me. He knew that I would just end up roboticized myself. That's how I met Sonic and Sally. Next thing I knew, I had a job babysitting you and Amy. Well, I mean this world's versions of you and Amy."  
  
"Well, I'm glad this other Sonic saved you from being roboticized." Tails said. "Otherwise, I would not have gotten to meet you."  
  
"Why, you say the sweetest things." Mina said. "Y'know, I think you're sweet on me."  
  
"Well, I….. maybe I am." Tails said.  
  
Tails thought he saw Mina blush. "Well, maybe I am too." She leaned over and kissed Tails on the cheek. "Now, you just rest up and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Mina turned out the lights and left the room. But Tails couldn't go to sleep. He held his hand to the place where Mina had kissed him.  
  
And he felt like his heart was singing out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Awwwww, our little Tailsy has a case of puppy love! Will he and Mina get serious? Will the Sonics learn to get along? What's the plan of attack on Robotropolis? What is Tails' plan to overcome the Swatbots? The answers await in chapter 6. Stay tuned.) 


End file.
